


【DMC】异尘余生【VD】辐射AU

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 这本该是平凡的一天……





	1. Chapter 1

01

斯巴达一家和其他家庭并没有什么不同。作为一家之主的斯巴达在大学里教书，工资还算可观，但还完每个月的房贷就得精打细算过日子了。斯巴达的妻子伊娃，她是一位小有名气的儿童读物作家，同时算是半个家庭主妇，每天都忙个不停。他们有一对双胞胎的儿子，维吉尔和但丁，现在正是读高中的年纪，帅气的脸蛋很招女生喜欢，不过他们两个都把交女朋友的精力放在了互相作对上，总能为一点小事能吵个没完。  
这一天是入夏后极其普通的一天。早晨，一家人围坐在餐桌前吃着各自的早点，但丁又一次拖到最后才来。他打着哈欠拉开座椅，坐到了维吉尔的旁边，慢腾腾地拿起面包片，什么都不抹就塞到了嘴里。维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，如果他的眼神能变成一把刀子，那但丁的脸上就已经被剜下了一块肉。伊娃时刻关注着两个儿子在餐桌上的表现，她冲维吉尔摇摇头，示意他别管但丁。至于斯巴达，他向来不参加这种细微的家庭交流，曾经伊娃也放手让他去解决孩子们的纠纷，但从结果来看根本是火上浇油。自那之后斯巴达就自动退出在小的争执上劝解维吉尔和但丁的行列。  
但丁虽然最后才来，但他是最快吃完的。他抹掉嘴上的面包渣又喝掉最后一口牛奶，拍拍维吉尔的肩膀：“快点老哥，别慢吞吞的，要迟到了。”  
说完他就去拿书包了，维吉尔差点骂出口，又被伊娃制止了。等维吉尔解决完早点，整整齐齐地穿戴好后，他叫上了倒在沙发上玩手机的但丁一起出门。两人去到车库，在斯巴达和伊娃平时会开的黑色家庭轿车旁是一辆红色的肌肉车，它属于这对兄弟。当初他们用整个暑假打工攒下的钱外加父母的赞助把它从二手车行的角落里拯救出来，又投入一个学期的空闲时间对它修整和调试，为喷什么颜色的漆争执不休。最后的结果没有让他们失望，在兄弟俩的努力下它重焕光彩，开在柏油路上无时无刻不引人侧目。因为这辆超酷的肌肉车归维吉尔和但丁共同所有，所以他们同意一人一周轮流使用。这周它属于维吉尔，但丁只能乖乖坐到副驾驶的位置上。  
在拥堵的早高峰时这辆车子并不能发挥它真正的实力，不过能摸到方向盘的总归是赢家。伴随着无聊的晨间新闻，维吉尔焦躁地等待红灯结束，但丁则一边打盹一边有一句没一句地听着广播。  
“听说你这学期的旷课次数又创纪录了。”维吉尔说。但丁抬起一边眼皮看了眼一脸严肃的哥哥，把头扭到了一边：“哦，可能吧。我没数过。”  
“但丁，你每科都能拿A，难道打算因为出勤不足被大学拒收吗？”  
但丁冲维吉尔做了个鬼脸，对方直视前方不为所动，不过但丁知道他都看见了：“现在我是有两个妈妈了吗？烦死人了，一大清早就挨训。”  
“我还会训你，你就心怀感激地听着。等我哪天懒得理你了，警察会从湖里把你捞上来的。”维吉尔说得心平气和。  
“哈，怎么可能，我又不是旱鸭子。”但丁哼笑着，然后才反应过来维吉尔所说的情况里他大概是死翘翘了。  
想到自己的哥哥又暗示要搞死自己，但丁就恼火起来，他坐直身子打算和维吉尔好好理论一番。这时，广播里的声音突然变了，不再沉稳平缓，一开始还压抑着，但颤抖根本无法隐藏，但丁听到这样的男声说：  
“下则新闻……对，下则新闻是闪光，炫目的闪光。爆炸的声响……我们……我们还在查证当中……但我们好像跟友台失去联系了……”  
“他在说什么？”但丁嘟囔着，维吉尔用嘘声让他安静。  
广播继续：“我们的确获得……刚收到的……民众证实。我再说一次，民众证实，纽约和宾州都发生了核爆。天啊……”  
之后广播就终止了。  
在震惊之前，但丁得到的是一种不真实感。刚刚他听到了什么？闪光……爆炸……然后是，核爆？这个词盘旋在但丁的脑海，竟然变得陌生起来。“哈、哈……开玩笑的吧……”但丁僵硬地笑出声，茫然地看向维吉尔想看看自己的哥哥作何感想。维吉尔没有给但丁他想要的答案，如果他说“这肯定是玩笑”说不定但丁会相信他，但他板着的脸让但丁明白了他的看法。  
显然但丁无法接受，甚至被骗了一样烦躁。这怎么可能是真的？电台也有够不负责，竟然拿这种事来开玩笑，说是地震或者海啸都比这个更能骗到人。核爆？这个太假了，顶多是那里着火了吧，就像以为自己看到了不明飞行物，最后证实不过是气象气球。太好笑了，都这么大了维吉尔居然还相信这个。  
……  
车窗外是行人的尖叫声，汽车的鸣笛声，还有响彻整个城市的防空警报声。他们前面的车被另一辆忽视信号灯的车顶开撞成一团，没人下车当街理论，只是稍稍后退就继续各自逃命。但丁记得维吉尔曾向他炫耀过自己干净的驾驶记录，上面一条违章记录都没有，但现在，在直行道上维吉尔猛地向右打了两圈方向盘直接掉头逆行，刮花了车上漂亮的漆面，拐进既不通往学校也不通往家的路口。  
“你在干什么？”但丁惊慌地冲着维吉尔大叫，“你要去哪？我们该回家去，妈妈很可能还在家里！”  
“闭嘴但丁！”维吉尔的怒吼暴露了他试图隐藏的不安，他很少会吼但丁。  
但丁不甘心，他不信哥哥是会舍弃妈妈的人。剩下的一辆车肯定在爸爸出门时被开走了，现在留妈妈一个人在家她要怎么逃？  
“可是我们必须——”  
突然，耀眼的白光覆盖了整片天空，惊雷般的轰响接踵而至。红色的火球被浓烟包裹，在云层炸开了一个不规则的空洞。然后那火球迅速收缩塌陷，爆炸的冲击波涌来，荡起沙土冲打着触及到的所有东西。但丁贴在震晃的玻璃上怔怔地望着窗外满眼的橙红，残酷的事实如此直接地摆在眼前，抹削了他所有的幻想。  
“但丁，”维吉尔空出一只手拍拍但丁的背，“相信我，他们会没事的。”  
但丁不知道维吉尔为什么在这种时候还能够保持冷静，现在正在发生的或许就是世界末日的开端，每个人都觉得自己会是幸存者，但最后他们都会死。他看向自己的哥哥，维吉尔的手已经回到了方向盘上，仅从他的侧脸但丁看不出他的表情。但丁完全无从得知维吉尔是否像自己一样害怕和惊慌，他只是一次又一次躲开前面的障碍挤进狭小的车道，像是奔着某个目的地而去。  
他们会没事的。但丁在心里重复维吉尔的承诺，在这样的灾难面前，一个高中生的承诺听上去更像是一种安慰，没有任何值得依靠的理由。不过但丁相信维吉尔，他想要相信，而且维吉尔从来没骗过他，如果他的哥哥说没问题，那就一定没问题。

维吉尔一路将车开到市博物馆，今天围在这座被划为文物而进行保护的古老建筑外的不是参加学校活动的学生，而是全副武装的士兵跟警察，剩下的则是将这里团团包围的一般市民。有些关于博物馆坊间传闻在民间盛传，据说博物馆下面别有洞天，政府在下面秘密修建了应对世界末日的避难所，专供社会精英、科学家、以及买得起入场券的人使用。这个传闻一直都有，在玛雅人预言的世界末日那年传得沸沸扬扬，不少人信以为真，还引起过巨大的骚动。最后市长不得不亲自出面，证明在博物馆的底下除了年久失修的下水道以外什么都没有。  
现在看来，不相信那套官方说辞的人还有很多。但丁跟着维吉尔下了车，已经有其他市民聚到这里要求进入避难所，但他们全都被阻拦下来。还有广播一再声称此处没有避难所，让民众撤出城市，前往安全区域。  
周围的景象让但丁不免担忧起来，他四处张望着，对走在前面的维吉尔问道：“我们不会是要来这里碰运气吧？”  
维吉尔一言不发，攥住但丁的手腕拉着他在人群里穿梭。但丁被拽的手臂发痛，他和维吉尔好几次险些被人流冲散。终于，他们在但丁窒息于人潮中之前挤到了最前面，但警用防爆盾将他们拦截在博物馆的台阶前。  
果然还是不行啊。但丁一下子泄了气，有那么一会儿他竟然觉得这个法子行得通，但就算这里真的有避难所又怎么会允许他们两个高中生进入？不知道现在回家还来不来得及，假如真的没救了，但丁还是更想在家里，和他的家人们待在一起。  
和但丁的悲观不同，维吉尔并没有放弃，既然他会带弟弟来这里就有把握一定能成功。他大声叫住了一个在后面戒备的士兵。  
士兵走过来，在盾牌后冲他们大喊：“离开这里！让父母带上你们撤出城市！”  
撤出到哪里也没用。但丁想，还有哪里能去？他们该躲到哪里？或许进到地铁站能逃过一劫？  
对于士兵坚决的态度，维吉尔冷静得只能用可怕来形容了，他毫不退缩地站在原地，用命令的口吻对那士兵说：“去告诉里面的人，我们是‘恶魔之子’。”  
“我说了——”  
“别在这里磨磨蹭蹭！”维吉尔打断士兵，“按我说的去做，让我们离开这里的责任不是你能担负的！”  
那个士兵被维吉尔镇住了，但丁也是。他看着被维吉尔命令的人竟然真的转身进去博物馆里面，过了好一阵他才忐忑地问：“‘恶魔之子’？维吉尔，那是什么？我从来没听说过。”  
维吉尔用沉默应对但丁的疑问，但丁以为自己早就习惯了哥哥对他爱答不理，但现在不行，现在不是该隐瞒的时候：“维吉尔！”  
“我会告诉你的！”维吉尔喝止住但丁，“在我们安全之后，我会把我知道的都告诉你。”  
但丁闭上了嘴不再追问，虽然他依旧迷惑不解，对维吉尔的蛮横也心怀不满，但是他知道维吉尔是对的。现在确保自己的安全最重要，他们不该把精力花费在争吵和解释上。  
又过了大约两分钟，那个士兵出来了，跟他一起的还有一个穿着白色防护服的人，那人看上去并不像博物馆里的工作人员。当那个人走下台阶，挡在维吉尔和但丁前面的防爆盾让开了一个小缺口，他招招手示意两人跟他走。两个男孩从缺口挤了进去，其他人也想冲进来，但很快缺口就被封死了，外面的人大声质疑和叫骂。但丁缩了缩身子，快走两步追上了维吉尔。  
“欢迎你们，‘恶魔之子’。”身穿白色防护服的人说，隔着面罩他的声音闷闷的，“我们会为两位提供最可靠的安全保护，请跟我来。”  
两人跟在这个陌生人身后，但丁揪揪维吉尔的袖口，小声跟他说：“好奇怪的人。”  
“不用怕，他不会伤害我们。”维吉尔说。  
但丁咂咂嘴，他才没在担心那个。好吧，可能有点，刚刚他还怀疑“恶魔之子”是维吉尔胡编的，因为听上去就像是胡编的。  
陌生人带着他们穿过一楼的大厅来到馆长办公室。办公室靠墙的书架上摆满了书，陌生人在其中一排摸索着，拉出一本书，然后书架就像但丁在电影里看过的那样旋开了。但丁忍不住惊叹，他之前只是听说这些百年前的建筑暗藏玄机，但从没想过这会是真的。现在他觉得这里或许真的有一座地下避难所。  
三人走进书架后的房间，这里更像是一个储物间，而正对着他们的就是一个老式电梯。领路人按下按钮，电梯门随即打开。走进里面后但丁立刻看出，这个电梯不是向上走的，按键全部都是负的楼层。穿白色防护服的人按下一个按钮，电梯开始在轻微的响声中向下。  
在电梯里，维吉尔闭目养神，但丁等了等，察觉到他们似乎得在电梯里待一段时间，于是他向领路人提问：“外面那些人……他们会怎样？”  
隔着面罩，那人微笑道：“请放心，他们会被疏散到安全地区。”  
这个回答并不能使但丁信服，如果这里真的有地下避难所，让群众直接进来不才是更好的选择吗？不过现在站在这里的但丁也没法说什么，他突然生出了一份愧疚，希望外面的人能够平安无事。  
“对了，‘恶魔之子’是什么？”但丁又问。这次他的提问对象笑容明显僵了一下，可能在疑惑但丁为什么不知道，也可能这不是他能回答的。  
这时维吉尔插进话题，他开口道：“但丁，收起你的好奇。我说过会告诉你就肯定会说。”  
但丁撇撇嘴，在他看来维吉尔比起不让他问，更多的是要他别过多暴露自己。他百无聊赖地靠在维吉尔旁边，领路人摆给他一个礼貌的笑容，然后他们不再说话，只等电梯到站。  
不多久，电梯停下了。门后是和上面截然不同的世界，如果说博物馆是维多利亚时期的建筑风格，这里则是一派现代风格。简洁，明亮，没有装饰物，没有人情味。到了这里领路人就不再跟着维吉尔和但丁了，一位金发碧眼的年轻女士接替了他的工作。  
“你们好，请先拿上这个。”说着，这位女士递给他们一人一套制服。但丁接过后心里一阵古怪，好像自维吉尔声称他们是‘恶魔之子’后，这里的人就替他们安排好了一切。这种所有人都知道，唯独自己不知道的感觉让但丁不太高兴。维吉尔倒是没什么反应，在他看来这都是理所应当的。  
他们又跟着这金发的女人走过长廊，但丁逐渐察觉到这里像是什么地方。医院，或者监狱。他这么认为。在走廊两侧是一间紧挨一间的房间，钢铁制成的房门紧锁着，密不透风，看不出里面有没有人。偶尔能看到一两个工作人员，但是没见到其他外来者。  
在一个大门敞开的屋外，他们停了下来。女人让开身，抬起一只手示意维吉尔和但丁进到房间中。但丁将信将疑地走了进去，房间里没有多余的摆设，有的只是两个平放着的休眠舱一样的东西，摆在这里看着就像两张单人床。  
“请在进入休眠舱前换上避难所制服，将衣物交给我来保管。”女人说。  
但丁不可思议地看看休眠舱，又看看友善的女人，问道：“真的要我们睡进去吗？要睡多久？我醒过来时不会都到下个世纪了吧？”  
维吉尔看着有些无奈，领他们来这里的女人替他做出解答：“请放心，你们只会在里面睡十天左右，最久不会超过一个月。现在因为食物储备不足才会让你们进入休眠舱，等物资运送过来后你们就会被唤醒，预计年底前你们就可以重返地面了。”  
总有哪里让但丁觉得不对劲，他用眼神向哥哥抛去自己的疑惑，维吉尔对他点了下头示意他不用担心。  
女人暂时离开房间好让两个男孩换衣服。但丁一边脱掉衬衣一边对维吉尔说：“半年，我们要在这里呆半年，这也够久的了。不知道爸爸和妈妈怎么样了，等我们出去后还能找到他们吗？”  
这次维吉尔回答得很坦诚：“我不知道。也许他们也来了这个避难所，也许没有。”  
“嘿维吉尔，都到这个时候了咱们两个要互相打气，你明白吗？”  
两人换好了制服，但丁还以为这衣服是随便拿给他们的，结果却格外贴身，舒服的同时也让但丁心里毛毛的。他们把自己的衣服交给屋外的女人，那女人让他们先躺进休眠舱，五分钟后她会回来启动机器。  
事到如今，但丁决定顺势而为，他选了右边的舱室躺了进去，望着天花板叹了口气：“想想看，刚才你还在训我出勤不够，现在我们就要在第一节课的时间闷头睡大觉了。你说半年后……我们还会回到学校，看到各自的同学吗？现在想想，其实他们还挺可爱的。”  
“我猜不会。你也看到爆炸了，就算我们出去了这里也已经成了死城，与其想念同学，不如趁现在想想之后该怎么办。”维吉尔说。  
“嘁，要不是我了解你，我真会觉得你就是个无情的混蛋。”但丁说。  
女人回来了，她询问两人是否做好了入睡的准备。维吉尔给了肯定的答案，但丁也是，但他其实说不好，星星点点的恐慌在他的胸口不肯熄灭，他只得安慰自己这就是一次长过头的懒觉。  
“祝你好梦。”但丁说，他听到维吉尔笑了一声，对他说：“那我祝福你不会做梦，在梦里过一个月会让你的大脑累个半死。”  
“好吧好吧，我收下你的祝福。”但丁说，想了想又补充道，“等醒了之后你就没有推脱的理由了，到时候你必须告诉我这都是怎么回事。”  
“当然，我什么时候骗过你。”  
两人笑着，休眠舱关闭了。玻璃制成的舱门从边缘逐渐泛起白雾，冰霜覆盖了但丁的视线，他突然就昏昏欲睡，呼吸变得粗重，催着他合上了眼。

……  
白霜散开，雾气结成水珠从附着在玻璃上。但丁睁开眼睛，感觉自己才刚刚入睡就醒了过来。透过玻璃他看到之前明亮的房间已经暗了大半，舱门在他的不解中向上滑开，外面的空气涌了进来。  
“呃……”空气里有股发霉的味道，但丁捂住了鼻子。然后他才注意到在自己的休眠舱旁边站着一个男人。一件看着有些年头还灰扑扑的皮衣将男人的身体包裹的严严实实，他的头上戴着一顶牛仔帽，眼睛躲藏在帽檐的阴影下，而眼睛以下则被一块看不出颜色的面罩遮住，让但丁完全看不出他的样子和年龄。  
但丁警惕起来，这个男人怎么看也不像是这里的工作人员，然后他想到之前围在外面的群众，一个可怕的猜想涌上心头。难道这里沦陷了吗？外面有那么多人，这完全有可能。怀着这样的想法，但丁悄悄跃过男人看向对面的休眠舱，发现它已经被打开了。  
维吉尔！  
“不要乱动。”男人压着声对但丁说道。但丁害怕极了，他不知道自己能不能对付得来这个男人，也不清楚在他的大衣下面是否藏着武器，但他必须要去确定维吉尔的情况，这个念头驱使着他不顾男人的警告想要爬出休眠舱。  
男人见这男孩这固执的模样，轻叹一声给他让开了地方。然而但丁并没能走多远，事实上他一翻出休眠舱就摔倒在地，活像蹦出浴缸的金鱼。  
“这是……我怎么……”但丁惊恐地发现自己的手脚完全不听使唤，他仰头怒视那个陌生男人，“是不是你对我做了什么！”  
这个陌生人蹲下身来，抓着但丁的手臂帮他撑起身。但丁想躲，但眼下他无能为力。男人看着他，对他说：“我没对你做什么，你不过是被冻了太久肌肉僵硬罢了。”  
“太久……什么太久？”寒意几乎冻住但丁的骨髓，他摆出愤怒的模样质问，“你在这里胡说什么，我睡着的时间绝对不超过十分钟。你以为神秘兮兮的就能骗到我吗？趁被我戳穿之前，你最好老老实实告诉我这究竟——”  
“但丁。”  
被叫到名字的男孩顿住了。他看着眼前的男人摘下帽子，拉下面罩，用他再熟悉不过的口吻对他说：“我什么时候骗过你。”  
这是维吉尔，毫无疑问是维吉尔。但丁恍惚着，怀疑自己还在那个休眠舱里，怀疑这是他长达一个月的睡眠中的一段梦，因为……这虽然的确是维吉尔，但他比但丁知道的那个维吉尔……看上去老了足足有二十岁。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

02

但丁呆坐在地上看着这个好像他们父亲模样的维吉尔，张着嘴却久久说不出一个字来。  
对但丁而言，从离开家门到现在，所经过的时间连半个上午都没有，而就在这一部电影都放映不完的时间里，他从电台里听到，紧接着亲眼看到了核爆的发生。突然间整个世界都乱了套，末日的恐慌随着荡起的尘土迅速蔓延。维吉尔，那个比他大不了半天的维吉尔调转车头把他们带去传闻地下修建了避难所的市博物馆，声称他们两个是“恶魔之子”。随后，他们被带入馆内，而这里竟然真的有避难所。一个金发的女人将他们引领来这个房间，但丁和维吉尔就像科幻电影里演的那样躺进了休眠仓。  
在电影里，主角们很难平安醒来，但丁担心了一瞬间这里是否也有一个名叫哈尔的人工智能计谋在他处于睡梦中时杀死他。幸运的是那样的事情并没有发生，然而他却忘了另一个老套的情节，于是等他被唤醒时，嘣！他的哥哥已经人到中年，而他还是一个青春期没过完的毛头小子。  
过载的信息挤在但丁沉睡了二十年的脑袋里，太多问题涌到他的嘴边反而叫他一个都问不出。早上还是一个该为出勤发愁的高中生，一觉醒来就变成了末日幸存者，但丁需要时间消化这个身份的转变，然而现实和维吉尔都没给他那样的时间。  
屋外传来声响，由远及近，听上去是蹒跚的脚步声。但丁看到维吉尔突然警觉起来，他食指比在嘴唇前示意但丁别出声，空着的那只手探进大衣下面，在但丁的注视下从腰间取下了一把沾着血的匕首。  
“呃——”  
“嘘，安静。”  
但丁强迫自己闭上嘴。那把匕首是什么？上面的血是从哪里来的？这两个问题代替了其他所有问题占据了但丁的大脑，他的四肢仿佛还在沉睡，即使但丁在心里尖叫着祈求它们快动也无济于事。那把匕首使但丁对自己的判断突然不那么自信了，男人还没有亲口承认他就是维吉尔，他只是给了但丁那样的感觉，说不定他是个与自己完全不相干的人，只是偶然发现了休眠仓。也许他就是个强盗，那把匕首上留下的是上一个不愿老实把钱交给他的人的血，但丁想着，二十年前的早餐似乎正计划着从他的嘴里离开他。  
接下来的事情发生的很突然。但丁不受控地回想起那些骇人听闻的杀人案，想起对受害者尸体的描述，正在他开始想自己会是什么下场时，屋外的脚步声突然加快，全然没了之前的迟钝，一个衣衫褴褛的人嘶吼着冲了进来。几乎是同时，但丁认为是维吉尔的男人转身一刀捅进了闯入者的腹部，然后立刻双手握持刀柄，从下至上割开了那人的整个腹腔。  
鲜红的内脏撑开切口扑洒到地上，男人踹开惨叫的闯入者，后者踩到自己湿滑的肠子仰面摔倒在地。没有任何犹豫，男人一次又一次地用坚硬的鞋跟踩踏闯入者的脸，直到把那人的脑袋踩碎。  
那个人死了。但丁的后背紧贴着休眠仓，强烈的血腥味呛得他头昏脑涨。他甚至来不及看清闯入这个房间的人是男是女，那人就被唤醒他的男人以如此残忍的方式杀死了。  
男人把匕首在外套上抹了一下重新收起，看了眼自己溅上血污的鞋尖轻声咋舌。他似是无奈地摇摇头，转向但丁对他伸出手，说道：“我们必须赶紧离开这里，一定是我打开避难所大门的声音惊动了它，后面肯定还有更多——”  
“离我远点！”  
男人手举在半空微微睁大了眼睛，无处可退的但丁脸色惨白的冲着他尖叫：“别碰我！离我远点！”  
走廊里响起了更多的脚步声，还有重物坠落到地板上的声音。但丁听到了那些声响，没有武器，甚至无法自如行动的他像抓住了一根救命稻草似的大喊：“救命——！！”  
“……你还真是会给我找麻烦。”  
说着，男人拽住但丁的手臂一把将他从地上拉起，像对待一只张牙舞爪的野猫那样把他扛到左肩上，左臂扣紧他的双腿防止他掉下去，然后带着他冲出了房间。  
只能看到男人后衣摆和鞋跟的但丁惊慌地大叫，不管现实世界过了多少年，在他的意识里他不过是小憩了一会儿，满地的内脏和碎裂的头颅绝对不在他的承受范围内。男人奔跑时的颠簸顶到但丁的胃，匕首割开肚子的画面被但丁不自觉重叠到自己身上。求生的本能使他竭力挣扎，然而男人的力气比他想象的要大得多，任他怎么努力也挣不开男人的钳制。  
但丁无法看到前面的状况，他只能听到有更多的人扑向他们，接着是震耳的枪声。弹壳掉落在地，那些人一个个倒下，男人从他们的身旁跑过，但丁的双眼能捕捉到的是那些人绽开血红窟窿的脑袋。  
叮的一声，电梯门打开了。男人把但丁扔了进去，一边对着追上他们的人扫射，一边不定地按向上的按钮，其中一人只差一步就要跃进电梯时，门牢牢地合上了。  
嘶吼声逐渐远去，随着电梯平稳地向上升起，世界重归安静。  
男人扶着电梯内的把手喘息，等他的呼吸恢复应有的节奏后他收起了枪管还在发烫的枪，蹲下身面对瑟缩在一角，把头埋进了两膝之间的但丁。  
“好了但丁，我们安全了。”男人说道，“暂时安全了。”  
见但丁抖了一下，把身体缩得更紧，男人叹了口气，抬手揉了揉但丁的脑袋，放缓声音对他说道：“我知道刚才那些对你来说还很难接受，不过不用害怕，我不会伤害你的。”  
“……”  
“但丁，是我，维吉尔。”  
听到那个名字，但丁缓缓抬起了头。他像是快要冻死了那样瑟瑟发抖，眼中噙着泪，怯怯地问：“维吉……真的是你吗？”  
“是的。”  
男人的回答如此简单，但丁注视着他的双眼，那双浅色的眼睛也注视着他，不需要更多的解释，一种血脉间的默契使但丁确信男人说的是实话。  
“维吉尔！”但丁还是哭了出来，他揽住哥哥的脖子扑进他的怀里，困惑和恐慌全都融进眼泪里涌了出去。  
维吉尔拍着但丁的背，轻声安慰自己的弟弟。  
终于，电梯将他们带回了地上世界。从储物间里打开暗门，维吉尔将但丁护在身后，他把拇指扣在扳机上警惕着周围的声响，但丁跟在他的后面，两人一前一后走出了博物馆的大门。  
沉重潮湿的空气扑面而来，亲眼看到外面的景色但丁才相信自己真的沉睡了二十年。维吉尔把他带来这里时，博物馆外围满了人，新立起的大理石雕像昂首俯视那些寻求庇护的市民。现在没有人在了，雕像也已经失去了头颅。汽车杂乱的被遗弃在这里生锈报废，那辆当年他和维吉尔花费了无数心血的红色肌肉车也在其中，它褪去了漂亮的漆面，车窗被悉数砸碎，机器盖也被撬开挖走了引擎，给他们留下的只剩一个无用的空壳。  
“我也很遗憾。”维吉尔说，他注意到但丁失落的眼神，他们当初那么爱那辆车，可现在它变成了一堆占地方的破铜烂铁。  
但丁耸耸肩，故作轻松地说道：“没关系，最开始咱们发现它时它也是这个样子，它肯定还能被修好，总有一天会的。”  
维吉尔没有回应，他只是笑了一声，走下了台阶。但丁跟上他的步伐，绕到博物馆的侧巷前，一辆军用吉普车出现在但丁的眼前。  
“喔……”男孩忍不住惊叹。这辆车和其他车辆明显不同，灰绿的漆面上除了泥点和些微的划痕在没有其他损伤，车窗完整明亮，向内看里面也没有破损，前排的两个位置空着，而后排被一个巨大的黑色包裹占据。  
维吉尔拍打两下前盖，对但丁说：“你是要对它发呆一整天，还是要坐上它赶紧离开这里？”  
回过神的但丁一时兴奋得手忙脚乱，看到维吉尔坐到驾驶的位置上发动这台凶猛的机器，他赶紧拉开车门坐到了维吉尔旁边。  
“天啊老哥，你从哪里搞来这位宝贝的？难道是偷来的吗？”  
透过车内后视镜，维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，嘴角扬起不易察觉的弧度：“别把我想得那么不堪，她来自我出发的地方，现在我要带你也去那里。”  
车轮转动起来，维吉尔将它倒至空旷的车道上沿着来时的轨迹行驶。但丁嘟起嘴，思索了一会儿还是忍不住问出了口：“所以你是有自己的住处了吗？那是个什么样的地方？”  
“什么样的地方？没什么，大致就是灾难发生前普通城市的样子。”维吉尔说。  
“社区？”  
“我说的是‘城市’，但丁，如果你要问就认真听我讲。”  
但丁低下头吐了吐舌头，虽说外表已经是一副男人的模样，维吉尔说话的语气倒是一点没变。  
“车上有水吗？我好渴。”  
“只有可乐，拉开你前面的储物箱就有。”  
找到可乐，但丁费了一番力气咬开瓶盖，大口大口喝下了半瓶，那些糖分并没使他的口渴缓解，反而让他更渴了。但丁有些难受，但也无可奈何，他猜干净的水在现在不再是随处可见的了，核爆后遭受污染的水源肯定没法在二十年后就恢复。  
“说回刚才的话题，”但丁举着那半瓶可乐重新开口，“你是一个人住吗？住在一座城市里？”  
维吉尔微微皱起眉头，反问道：“你为什么会这么想？”  
“呃……”还真是个棘手的问题，但丁犹豫了半天，依旧不是很确定：“因为……做你的邻居能安稳入睡吗？这些年里你好像……变成了一个杀人狂？”  
一个急刹车，但丁被安全带勒得差点吐出去。他没有抱怨，而是小心翼翼地扭过头观察维吉尔的神色，他看到自己的哥哥依旧板着脸，双眼直视着车窗外，似乎并没有要拔出刀或枪的打算。  
“……维吉尔？”  
突然，维吉尔的手离开了方向盘，但丁立刻惊叫一声，仿佛他有一条尾巴被踩了个正着。不过维吉尔没有碰但丁，他只是单手捂住嘴，闷声笑了起来。  
他竟然在笑，这种时候？但丁错愕地看着自己的哥哥，一时间拿不定主意该跳车逃走还是该放下心来。  
维吉尔暂停下笑声，长呼一口气，重新启动了车子。  
感受到汽车继续行驶，但丁心中警钟大作。维吉尔从后视镜里看着他，忍不住发笑：“怎么了但丁？你的座位上有钉子吗？”  
“有、有吗？哈……我也不知道。”但丁结结巴巴地说。  
“那你为什么像是被钉子扎了屁股？”  
但丁抿起嘴小声哼哼，视线飘忽不定，手指交叠在一起来回打架。  
“啊，我想起一件事，还记得……‘警察会从湖里把你捞上来’吗？”  
听到这句话，但丁再也绷不住了，他悲鸣一声，眼泪突如其来就掉出了眼眶。  
“不、不要呀维吉尔！我承认是我偷吃了你的布丁……和甜甜圈……好吧还有薯片，但是，你对那些都不感兴趣啊！我只是不想浪费……我……我还不想死！”  
看到但丁这副痛哭流涕的模样，维吉尔轻咳了两声，虽然他表情没什么变化，但声音里多少有了些内疚：“好了好了，别胡思乱想，我费力把你救出来可不是为了找片湖再把你丢进去。”  
“那、那你杀的那些人……”  
“那些已经不能算作是人类了。”维吉尔说，“你有注意到他们的皮肤吗？”  
但丁抽噎着，努力回想了一下：“嗯……好像是被烫伤了一样。没有毛发，皮肤皱皱巴巴的。”  
维吉尔点点头：“那是辐射造成的。灾难发生后，有些人暴露在辐射下身体发生了变异，他们虽然还维持着人形，但大脑已经被侵蚀，变成了活死人。它们的视力已经退化，但听觉十分敏锐，它们会攻击任何发出响动的东西，如果你被那些家伙咬上一口……”  
“就会变成它们那样？”  
“不会。”维吉尔回答道，“会死。”  
简洁明了的答案让但丁脊背发凉。不久前在避难所里发生的事，但丁想起自己的表现，简直羞愧难当。  
“太可怕了……”但丁后怕地抱着自己的肩膀，“不过是二十年的时间，世界竟然变成了这个样子……”  
“二十年？什么二十年？”开着车的维吉尔问道。  
“当然是那场灾难呀，核爆的蘑菇云……呃，对我来说还是上午的事呢。”但丁说。  
“啊这样啊……”维吉尔拉长了声音，但丁有些奇怪，他的哥哥很少会这样说话，而维吉尔仍在继续，“你会这么想……也很正常，不过，但丁……我想这个还是应该尽早告诉你……”  
但丁隐约察觉到一丝异样，对维吉尔暧昧不明的话语感到焦躁不安：“告诉我什么？”  
“事实上，距离那场灾难过去已经有……”维吉尔停顿了一下，叹了口气，“但丁，已经过去二百年了。”

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

03

二百年。  
一瓶可乐的保质期是九个月。从怀孕到分娩需要大约四十周。《神曲》写了十四年。  
但丁在六岁时一家人搬来这里，据说房子已经换过三代主人，有半个世纪的年头。妈妈说她在十七岁生日前攒够了买车的钱，但丁和维吉尔是两个人，所以他们能更轻松做到。  
转学后的小学校长年近六十，但看上去更老，但丁从没见过那么老的人。今年生日时爸爸居然忘了自己的年龄，妈妈说他大概只有二十岁，但丁认为爸爸足足有两千岁，可能更久，久到见证人类从四足爬行到直立行走。  
十分之一的两千岁，四个半个世纪，十六岁重复十二个半，可乐保质期的二百六十七倍。  
“二百年！？”  
石块擦过车胎，引起细微的颠簸。维吉尔双手握着方向盘：“我知道这很难接受，但丁，保持冷静。”  
“冷静？”可乐洒到了但丁避难所的制服上，特殊的面料没留下任何痕迹，“怎么做？维吉尔，二百年！我的骨头都该烂了！不是二十年，是二百年！”  
空荡荡的城市里，汽车被抛弃在柏油马路上，吉普车的引擎昏昏欲睡。  
“的确过了那么久，尽早接受这个事实吧，冲我发脾气也没有用。”  
安全带勒住了但丁的胸口，他感觉肺在烧：“我没发脾气！你只比我大了、二十岁？你不能这么说我！”  
维吉尔觉得自己可能真的老了，这是他在车上第二次叹气：“相信我但丁，当初我醒来时情况并不比你好，而且没人能听我抱怨。”  
“理论上我们还是同岁的胞兄弟，所以我们的差距仍然只有几分钟，”但丁坚信，“天啊我是你弟弟不是你儿子，在我崩溃的时候别理我！”  
“你我都熟悉的情况，”维吉尔说，车载的收音机里除了嗞嗞声没有其他响声，“世界末日也没法阻止咱们吵架。”  
在发作前，但丁泄了气，他倒回靠椅上用手臂挡住了眼睛：“还有任何咱们认识的人活着吗？爸爸妈妈呢？算了别告诉我，至少现在别告诉我。”  
“关于这个，事实上——”  
在十字路口，突然有什么窜了出来。维吉尔急踩刹车，两道焦黑的车辙烙印进路面。  
“什么？你是觉得该让我来开车了吗？”但丁毫不客气地挖苦哥哥的车技，说真的摸摸方向盘大概会叫他好受些。维吉尔没说话。  
他们差点撞到的其实是一个人，吵架的机会被他拍打前盖的声音打消了。那人像是刚从垃圾场里爬出来一样，那头白发格外显眼，但年纪看着和但丁年纪差不多，可能大两三岁，不会更多了。他神色慌张，在引起车上两人的注意后跑来拉后车门。  
“开门！开门！”  
与此同时，地面在晃动。见哥哥无动于衷，甚至重新点燃了引擎，但丁直接探过身扳开了排在维吉尔手边后座的门锁。  
“我们不认识他。”维吉尔指出，似乎非常不赞成弟弟的做法。  
“那也不能不管，你刚刚差点撞到他。”  
震颤越来越明显，男孩动作飞快地跳上了车，后座的包裹没给他留多少位置，不过他也来不及介意这个：“抱歉打扰你们父子吵架，不过咱们真的得快点离开了！”  
但丁扭过头，指着男孩的鼻子：“他不是我爸爸！”  
“随便吧。”男孩拍开但丁的手，突然张大嘴噎了口气，随后大叫：“快快快！倒车！它追上来了！”  
“不用你说！”  
车子彻底清醒，尖叫着全速向后飞奔，卷起的尘土直扑车窗。但丁奇怪两人为什么突然这么紧张，转回去才明白原因。窗外的天空越来越远，一只漆黑的怪物，看起来像蜥蜴，将近一层楼高，大地在它的脚下震颤，它张着利齿参差密布的血盆大口，以难以置信的速度咆哮着直奔吉普车而来。  
“这是什么鬼东西！”但丁叫得破了音，和这怪物比起来，避难所里那些活死人简直就是邻居家的宠物狗。  
“死亡爪！”“狂怒！”男孩和维吉尔同时回答道。  
听到不同的答案，后座的男孩比但丁还要混乱，他对着维吉尔喊叫：“你管那东西叫什么？”  
维吉尔默不作声，直接无视了男孩的问题。他找到一块缺口立刻调转车头，摆正方向继续油门踩到底。  
后面的怪物穷追不舍，但丁从后视镜里看到它猩红的爪子轻而易举就撕碎了阻碍它的废弃汽车。死亡爪？狂怒？管它叫什么，但丁只希望他们的车能多扛几下。  
“这没用，它不会放弃猎物的，必须在车子没油前解决它。”维吉尔说。但丁一时不知道该优先担心哪件事，他们被当做猎物，还是油箱可能快要见底。男孩更为直接，问出最关键的问题：“解决它？拿什么解决？除非你们恰好有火箭筒，还刚好有五发炮弹。”  
维吉尔咋舌一声，躲过一个障碍物继续向前。但丁记得再往前就到了尚未完工的地铁站，除非这二百年间有人修好了地铁站，撤掉围栏铺平了地面，否则他们就真的只能寄希望于这辆车足够结实了。  
被扯下去的车门飞过吉普车的车顶，但丁忍不住惊呼一声，劝说维吉尔：“老哥，要是你有什么办法的话就说出来吧！生死关头就别在乎后座那家伙是好是坏了！”  
“别叫别人‘那家伙’！没礼貌的小混蛋！”男孩抗议。  
火上浇油的笨蛋！但丁在心里叫骂，刚才还是因为自己开的车门这男孩现在才没被削成一滩肉泥。好在维吉尔终于松口，他一边躲避障碍一边说：“后面的包，打开。”  
男孩闻言照做了，他拉开拉锁，在看到里面东西的瞬间像忘了他们当前的威胁似的赞叹出声。  
“你们是抢了军火库吗？”  
“军火库？”但丁想回头张望，被维吉尔按了回去，他以命令的口吻对那男孩说：“小子，不要拿多余的东西，解决那只蜥蜴。”  
男孩轻快地哼着歌，但丁还是忍不住好奇偷偷看那里究竟有什么，然后他看到了货真价实的：“火箭筒？！我一直跟这种东西在一辆车上？”  
“怎么了公主殿下？”男孩炫耀般抚摸着炮口，把炮弹塞进去，“我的枪炮让你受惊了吗？”  
后视镜里反射过去维吉尔犀利的眼神：“你要是再敢骚扰我弟弟，我就让你从车上下去，用你猜的那种方式。”  
“哇哦真吓人，所以你们果然是……”男孩说着，突然红了脸，“什么骚扰？你该不会以为我是说……操！谁要搭理他那种又胆小又欠管教的家伙！”  
“嘿！”但丁发声抗议，到底是谁没礼貌？  
男孩打开了后车窗，身子探出大半又缩了回来：“对了，我不叫‘那家伙’也不叫‘嘿’！”  
维吉尔压低了但丁的脑袋让他捂住耳朵，告诉他这会很响。但丁想说他才不怕，他已经从高中才念一半就掉进这种世界的青少年行列里毕业了。  
“记清楚，我叫尼禄！”  
第一枚炮弹射了出去，正中怪物的头部。但丁发现维吉尔是对的，这的确很响。

在这个尚未衍生出魔法的世界里，再凶恶的怪物也挨不住火箭筒的轰炸，但丁深刻体会到了。在那个正确名称有待商榷的怪物没了动静后，车子也停了下来。自称名叫尼禄的男孩第一个从车上跳下去，其次是维吉尔，但丁最后才下去，在新世界里踏出的每一步都值得花更多时间去思考。  
就在他们车尾后五步的距离，那个怪物倒下了。它仰面瘫倒，四肢摊开，骇人的巨口被炸掉了下巴，身上的硬甲在炮轰下碎裂剥落了一些，被炮火灼烧的皮肉散发出一股蛋白质烤糊的气味。  
但丁的肚子开始咕咕地响，正检查怪物尸体的两人同时回头。  
“干、干嘛？”但丁脸颊发烫，“我就吃了早餐，还是很久以前吃的！”  
回想一下，但丁发现自己醒过来后什么都没干，除了制造噪音吸引活死人和给陌生人开车门，不过在他自省前，他确实需要先填饱肚子。  
维吉尔似乎很是理解，他把车钥匙递给但丁：“车上有饼干，你先吃了吧。”  
“饼干？”尼禄拦住了但丁，“饼干也不错，不过眼下不是有更好的选择吗？”  
但丁诧异地看着比他年长几岁的男孩，对方一撇头，把但丁的视线引向了怪物的尸体。  
“不是吧……？”  
“就是这回事。”尼禄撩开衣摆，从腰包里抽出了一把匕首，笑容露出了犬齿。

天色转暗，三人围坐在地上，在但丁的记忆里这里曾是一座小公园，小时候妈妈经常带他和维吉尔来玩。如今，那个象鼻子滑梯还在，只是已经掉光了油漆，周围的草也枯黄杂乱，再没有孩子的笑声环绕。  
维吉尔用石砖和木棍架了一个简易灶台，尼禄削了很多木签，把从那个怪物身上剥下的肉割成大小均匀的块穿了上去。但丁负责品鉴，烤好的第一根，按尼禄说法“死亡爪肉串”就交给了他。  
但丁拿着肉串，微焦的表面流淌着融化的脂肪，肉块恰到好处的鲜嫩，他忍不住咽了下口水，肚子越来越响，胃里好像要烧出一个洞，可是……  
“它看着是很吓人，但是没有毒。”维吉尔说。  
被看穿心思的但丁干笑两声:“这么诱人的烤肉要是有毒就太罪恶了。”  
说完，他抱着某种自己都说不清楚的觉悟咬了一大口肉块。肉汁接触到舌头的瞬间，但丁睁大了眼睛，不可置信地嚼了嚼，紧接着又咬了一口。  
“如何呀客人，我还等着评价呢。”尼禄说，他手里拿着已经烤好的第二串肉串，像是手握宝剑的骑士。  
“我、我不知道……尝起来像是鸡肉？”但丁口齿含糊地说着，油都流到了他的下巴上，“也可能是猪肉？我想我能把剩下的都吃掉。”  
“鸡肉？猪肉？你在说什么？”  
维吉尔毫不客气地收下了第二串肉串，打破了尼禄的茫然：“你一直有这么多问题吗？”  
不知为何，尼禄就这样收敛了。但丁吃着自己的肉串，视线在两人间流转，在烤肉的香气之外他似乎闻到了巨大秘密的味道，可是维吉尔和尼禄突然都选择了保持安静，专注于对付自己手中的食物，导致但丁对破译这个秘密毫无头绪。  
但丁冥思苦想，肚子稍微平静下来后他的大脑又恢复了躁动，比被猫抓乱的毛线团还乱。在肉串上的肉还剩下最后一块时，但丁终于找到了一个他认为合适的切入点：“说起来你为什么会在哪里？还引来了……呃，我们的晚餐。”  
尼禄的表情有些奇怪：“在城市里游荡当然是为了收集物资，这难道不是常识吗？”  
我们那个年代物资可不是这么收集的。但丁偷瞧了维吉尔一眼，他的哥哥冲他轻微地摇了摇头，于是但丁决定先不说出去。但是聊天一开始就不是那么容易结束了，尼禄暂时忘记了对维吉尔的顾忌，反问道：“你们又为什么会在那里？别跟我说会有人开着车还带着那么多武器就是为了跟我干一样的事。”  
“呃，我们……”我们是为了去一个地方？可但丁也不知道维吉尔要把自己带去哪里，他还没来得及问就已经在这里了。  
不给但丁思考的时间，尼禄立刻又抛出了下一个问题：“而且你到底是什么人？为什么穿着避难所的衣服还跟你旁边的男人在一起？”  
什么？谁？接二连三的问题正把但丁搞糊涂，甚至不确定尼禄这些问题是问他的。什么人？大概是当初幻想过学校消失结果现在愿望成真的高中生？二百多岁的未成年？还有什么……  
恶魔之子？  
“够了。”维吉尔呵斥道。  
又一次，但丁亲眼看到尼禄的疑惑在一番挣扎后消失不见。那个男孩表现的十分懊恼，恶狠狠地自言自语：“很高兴知道我是正确的。”  
但丁想问尼禄，他觉得什么是正确的，可是想到自己提问时的状况，但丁低声叹了口气，伸手又拿了新的肉串。  
对着肉串，但丁许愿：希望在这个世界里我也能像维吉尔那样游刃有余。然后他一口吃掉了第一块肉。

——TBC——


End file.
